I'm Not a Homosexual
by Lunarlight97
Summary: When John finds himself denying his homosexuality despite the fact that he's falling for Bro. All is well.


I was laughing wildly as Dave took in what had just happened. His jaw was clenched tightly shut and his hands were balled into tight fists. Platinum blonde hair was now dark with water and his face was dripping with clear droplets. It was really a surprise that he didn't see this one coming. I had been warning him all week about how I was going to get him back this week for convincing our entire English class that I was gay. Which I'm not!

With a huff Dave physically relaxed a little, getting over the initial shock of cold water. I was still giggling uncontrollably on the carpeted floor of Dave's bedroom. Sure, he was probably going to be mad for a good while, but this was totally worth it.

"John, really?" The blonde said, hiding his irritation well behind a tone of indifference.

"Th- that was great!" I replied, too busy laughing to give a more lengthy answer

"I hope you're satisfied. My hair was perfect and then you went and ruined it."

"Oh, poor you. How could you ever be as cool without your hair looking just right at all times. I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Strider!"

"You better be sorry, Egderp." He said, ruffling my already messy hair into something even worse.

There was a knock at the door, both of us turning to see Bro standing in the entry way. His slick, anime shades covered his face much like Dave with his rounded ones that I had given to him. His muscles were toned to near perfection, giving him the opportunity to wear anything he so desired and still look flawless. A smirk played at his thin lips, and even though his eyes were hidden I could tell he was looking directly at me.

"I was thinking we would have pizza for dinner. I just wanted to make sure that was okay with you, John, since you are the guest." Bro said, leaning slightly on the door frame.

I beamed at him, finding it thoughtful for him to take my opinion into consideration. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine!" I replied.

"Cool. If you guys are hungry I'll order it now."

I looked to Dave expectantly but he was too busy scowling at his brother for whatever reason. It took him a bit to notice my gaze was focused on him and he gave a shrug. "Do whatever."

I turned back to Bro, giving him a nod. He backed out of the room, closing the door along with him. I turned back to Dave who was now scowling slightly at me.

"What?" I said.

"I really wish he would have some decency." Dave replied.

"Who? Bro?"

"Yes, Bro. Who else?

"What did he do?"

"John, he was clearly checking you out. He didn't even hide it this time."

"What! No way! He wouldn't do that. One, I'm a guy and two, even if your bro was a homosexual he wouldn't be checking me out."

"Well one, he is gay and two, you were like fuckin' produce and he was purchasing all the egberries."

"Oh my god Dave, that has be the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"Don't deny it Egbert. Bro is falling for your derpyness."

"Okay, I'm done with this conversation. Your Bro is just being nice, Dave. Just because he can be nice doesn't mean that he is 'falling for my derpyness'."

"Whatever. It's cool. Just don't be surprised if he tries to get a handful of Egbert ass."

"Seriously Dave, I'm done! This is getting really awkward!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Dave paced across the room, reaching for a pair of controllers that sat on his dresser before tossing one to me. "Up for a round of Mario kart?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied, glad that he was letting the previous topic go for the moment. I wasn't exactly eager to explain to my best friend how I had a crush on his brother. It just couldn't happen. Obviously Dave would think I'm a weirdo and probably ban me from ever entering his apartment again.

I'm not a homosexual! I'll make that point clear. I can be straight while having a raging crush on a man twice my age, can't I? Well… okay, maybe it's difficult to see that way but the only guy I've ever liked is Bro! How can you not like him? He's handsome, polite and strong… but my point is that I'm straight! You know, if you don't count Bro…

While I'm debating my sexuality in my head I realize that Dave is absolutely destroying me in Mario kart. I'm in 9th place while he currently holds 1st. We are in the middle of the second lap. I can still win this.

So after I throw my thoughts to the back of my mind I pick up the pace. I'm not in last which means I'm not too far from the front of the line to make it before I'm out of time. At this point I put my skills into overdrive, plowing people over as I steadily climb my way back up the ladder. Dave is too distracted by Yoshi to realize that by the time we are reaching the end of the final lap that I am in 3rd place and with a boost that will allow me to pass both Dave and Yoshi in one go, which I end up using at almost the last second. Dave doesn't even realize what has happened until the scoreboard comes up and he sees that it wasn't Yoshi that took first place from him, but me. "Damn…" He mutters, already picking the next course for us to play.

Two weeks later…

I'm actually really glad that summer is so long. I've already gotten into the habit of going to Dave's every day to play video games, watch movies and eat junk food. It's going to be difficult to get back into my old habits when school starts up again. I'm really not looking forward to that but at the same time I'm eager to see all my school friends.

I arrived at the Strider residence and took out a copy of the key that I had been given and jammed it into the keyhole. After opening the door I peered in a called out for my best bro only to have a deep voice respond from behind me. "I don't think he's home." Bro said. I whirled around to face him, my face automatically heating up without my consent. I could usually keep from blushing, but this time it seemed I lost the control to do so.

I really can't get over this man. He is far too attractive to be human. I already established this fact a long time ago and came to terms with the fact that I had indeed fallen in love with him. Sure Dave would think it would be weird for me to like Bro in such a way but it was just the way things were. Of course I hadn't spoken these thoughts out loud, but I wanted to.

I knew I was getting my hopes up in the thought that he would say yes, but Dave had been bugging me all last week about how creepy it was for Bro to openly flirt with me. I hadn't noticed it but Dave notified me of how he mentally gagged all throughout dinner when Bro was being more flirtatious than usual and I had apparently done the same. I know he expected me to react horrified when I realized the situation and I think he mistook my shock for that very reaction. However, I was not only shocked but nearly overjoyed by the thought that perhaps Dave had been right and Bro had similar feelings for me.

These thoughts did nothing to help my already red face.

Bro chucked, probably noticing that I was now fidgeting uncontrollably with the key still in my hand and staring down at my feet. "It doesn't matter if he's home or not though, you're still welcome to come in." Bro said, leading the way inside, throwing his own keys into a bowl beside the door before strolling down the hall and into the kitchen. I followed him, of course. My own steps seemed heavy and clumsy and I tried desperately to get my nerves under control. Now was not the time to be acting like a love-struck school girl! Although that's probably what Dave would call me.

Bro was going about his own business, picking up a half-finished smuppet and stitching the head to the body. I sat at the bar beside him, watching him work silently. His fingers seemed to move almost gracefully and I wondered if maybe everything this man did made him look this elegant.

My eyes, which were previously glued to his working hands, moved immediately to his eyes when I noticed him place his shades on the counter. I was surprised to find intense, orange irises staring directly at me. I could feel my face heat up all over again. His eyes were beautiful, like the flames of a small campfire, warm and comforting yet somewhat dangerous if you get too close. I was engulfed by his eyes the second I looked at them.

My hands subconsciously moved to his face and when I realized what they were doing I pulled them back, as if the intensity of his eyes had burned me in some way. "Sorry." I said, forcing my hands to stay put but all the while still looking into those beautiful eyes of his.

Bro's expression was serious, and I wondered if perhaps I had done something terribly wrong and silently cursed myself for being so reckless as to let myself forget what I was doing. He stared at me for a long time before I realized that I really needed to say something. I needed to let him know. "Um… Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked, my gaze shifting to my fidgeting hands. "Yeah." The word was relaxed, but much like when Dave is nervous, there was a subtle hint hidden in his voice. "I um…. I really like you… like in the way that you kind of love somebody." I already regretted what I said, but it needed to get out there. I was tired of just hiding it this whole time.

What I expected now was a rejection. Probably not anything too flashy, just a simple "I don't feel the same way." And we would both move on with our lives. However, the reaction that I received was completely the opposite. Instead of words there were actions. Actions that indicated that Bro liked me back.

It started off where his fingers were under my chin and he was gently guiding my eyes to meet his. Next was something I really didn't expect was him leaning in. His destination was fairly obvious and my body seemed happy to comply without my minds consent. The kiss was nice and his lips were surprisingly soft. It was short but I felt more than content. I could tell I was smiling probably wider than he has ever seen me smile. My cheeks were hurting but I was too happy to keep them from getting any wider.

Bro chucked lightly. "Do you think we should tell Dave when he gets home?" I laughed at the thought as well. His reaction would certainly be entertaining. "I think we should record it." I mentioned. Bro stood up from his spot and walked toward his room. "I'll go get the camera." He said.

I really wish Dave would hurry home.


End file.
